Sweet Dreams
: "You failed 'heroes!' Now with my newly-acquired strength I will invade your lands and pillage!" : ―Nightmare Doctor Strange: "Sweet Dreams" is a lesser-known event in 1612 history and a crossover between Strange and the newly-formed Future Foundation. After a slip-up involving Strange, Nightmare acquires the Reality Stone and plots to invade Earth with his abilities to create mass-hysteria, chaos, rage, and most importantly fear.. Background Prelude The Story Waking up on Nightmare The roleplay begins with Doctor Strange waking up after several-hours of meditation on the top floor, he then walks down the staircases and such to discover the Future Foundation asleep on the floor and no sign of heroes like Wong and such. Strange uses a spell to wake up the 'fantastic three.' Commotion is quickly made as one of the three happens to be the deceased Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. Strange already suspects that it's the work of his old nemesis Nightmare but is still unsure on how, he theorizes while also talking to Reed Richards of the Future Foundation. Trinity of Doom However whilst conversing with the Foundation members, the loud thumps of giant footsteps is heard causing Strange to exit only to find three giant-sized Doctor Dooms running muck. The Foundation joins Strange in-combat against such oversized Dooms. Aftermath After their lengthy fight, the Dooms are a large burning silver puddle due to Stephen and Johnny's combined fire abilities. The group goes off to somewhere safe and Strange debriefs them on what's happening and how anything can be possible in this realm. Stephen however verbally notes that the Nightmare Realm is different, more powerful, Nightmare is up to something BAD. Attacked by Nightmares While discussing such as said, they begin to walk and soon approach 'the Green Lake' in-which the silver puddle from before has bonded with mysteriously. A bit of water then explodes and a nightmare Namor comes from the lake attacking the group, this of-course attacks both Johnny and Reed as Reed hates Namor and Johnny has a fear of drowning as that's how he died. Johnny and Reed of course exit the fight leaving Thing and Strange to deal with Namor, Reed and Johnny do get into some action themself though as a nightmare Eddie Brock (equiped with a 'nightmare symbiote') attacks them. However they do infact defeat the onslaught of villains but Ben (Thing) is badly hurt after his encounter with Nightmare Namor, following this. Thunder hits and the Empire State Building is revealed, Nightmare's old throne from the previous roleplay he was in. But the building is in worse condition strangely. Walk to the Empire State On the walk to the Empire State Building or humorously from Reed, the Dark Tower, the gang encounters more villains. Such include: Mole-Man and his mole people, a zombified Fantastic Four, an extremely large Awesome Android with his leader / creator, Mad Thinker, on-top of him (also zombified). When they finally approach the tower they are met by Nightmare's seemingly last defense which is led by none-other then the real Baron Mordo and a legion of undead thugs. The four however successfully battle against the onslaught of villains with intent to kill and soon arrive to Nightmare's Throne. The Dark Tower When arrived they however find Doctor Doom in Nightmare's Throne, he steps down removing his mask after some banter to reveal he is actually a matured Nightmare. He just likes Doom's 'clothing-style' as he says. Strange goes to defeat Nightmare but Nightmare quickly reveals that he wasn't "intending on just fighting the 'Fantastic Four" and that he has contingencies. Such contingencies involve Sue Storm who he reveals actually is under-his possession and they can happily collect her but for a price. Test of Improvement They can of course fight Nightmare and escape with the Infinity Stone, quite simple, or they can leave with the girl, the stone, and Johnny who can revive. But for a price. The Three of course accept the test unknowing of what the test is and Strange joins in after some quick convincing even though it's basically a death-sentence. We first see Strange several years ago in his surgeon attire, at one room is a dying little boy with an over thirty percent chance of survival who is the child of a rich (and famous) actor. At the other room across from it we see a dying child with days left to live, Stephen chooses the richer child as it will help with publicity and he'll get paid a lot for it. Strange (the actual) watches in an 'astral form' in pure embarrassment for his former-self. We then see Reed, the day the four gained their abilities. Sue, who is in a ton of pain from the cosmic rays is screaming in pain whilst Victor, Reed's best 'sciency' friend is being sucked out of the spaceship all together. Reed chooses Sue due to the attraction he has for her / crush letting von Doom to gain abilities which would soon make him Doctor Doom. In the final memory before the test, Ben Grimm, a month after returning to society, wakes up to see his girlfriend leaving him for his 'horrific' appearance and all to blame is Reed. Strange confronts Nightmare telling him people can change and Nightmare strongly disagrees telling him that he is still the same person, Nightmare then reveals the origin of his appearance. He never had a true form until that boy's death and chose his appearance as a way to taunt his arch-nemesis Doctor Strange. We then, now in the test, see Stephen present day but in a time where 'the accident' never happened and was instead a near-accident. Stephen, unlike expectations from both Nightmare and the Doctor, has actually improved himself, he just needed 'the push.' After his test we see Thing at a cliff and Reed is there falling off, unlike what his gut is telling him to do Ben grabs Reed and pulls him up even though Reed ruined his life. Aftermath In the ending of the story we see Nightmare angrily giving up the infinity stone and sitting back on his throne in his regular attire and the heroes leave with Sue and Johnny. The four are back.Category:Timeline Category:Important Events Category:Nightmare Stories Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Doctor Strange Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Future Foundation Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Doctor Doom Stories Category:Namor Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories Category:Mole Man Stories Category:Mad Thinker Stories Category:Awesome Android Stories Category:Baron Mordo Stories